Blue Spanish Eyes
by Ghostwriter85
Summary: Sequel to HIS CHOICE. Cowritten by Tauna-Petit Strawn and Ghostwriter85
1. Chapter 1

**Blue Spanish Eyes**

**We, Tauna Petit-Strawn and Ghostwriter85, do not own the copyrights to Bonanza.**

**NOTE: Due to Tauna's hectic schedule, and my life also being busy, the decided goal is to post once a week. HUGE thanks to Tauna for consenting to co-write this with me.**

**Chapter 1 **

The summer air was crisp as the brown book was laid open upon the antique desk of one that had once belonged to the famous rancher Benjamin Cartwright; one which had been moved back inside just the other day. It was being handled by one slender olive-tanned hand. Blue eyes fell on various journal entries of the past.

Adam awoke today. We cannot explain the ring on his hand, nor can he explain as his speech is garbled and hands are shaky. Ben Cartwright

The next one read:

Adam is home and is able to walk with canes, his speech is coming along, but it is still hard to understand him, though his brothers and I do not complain. We can see the progress he is making; we know that while it might take time, he'll make a complete recovery. Ben Cartwright.

The entries were all written by Ben and none had the one reading concerned; until the last one.

While Adam has made wonderful progress, he's walking on his own, he no longer has a speech problem and is back to work on the ranch, we all worry about him greatly. He refuses to take a golden wedding band off; one of which we do not know the origins for I am sure the one we saw appear when he awoke was simply a case of our tired minds and weary bodies playing tricks on us. If that isn't bad enough he constantly sketches a picture of a woman none of us knows, and flats out refuses to court anyone. He won't say anything other than he's waiting for his wife to come back to him. I fear the head injury has left him with some permanent delusions.

"Oh, Adam, " Tears ran down Rosita's cheeks and a sigh filled the air as she whispered, "I will find a way back to you." Her blue Spanish eye turned rock hard with determination and the delicate lips spread thin.

~oOo~

The sun whipped around the Ponderosa as Mark Peter's truck drove up and Camilla was inside having what amounted to a hissy-fit.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Camille was appalled at the sight of Rosita in a calf-length dark blue denim skirt, a deer-hide jacket over a white blouse and well-worn cowboy boots.

"First, I'm going to Carson City, and after that on a little trip." She didn't tack on the words 'I hope' as that was none of Camilla's business.

Camilla would not calm down. She griped over Rosita insisting on learning how to build fires the old fashioned way, using flint and steel, how to cook on a woodstove and; heaven help her, how to sew her own clothes by hand!

"Mark, have fun." Rosita shot out as her cousin stepped inside during Camilla's tirade. "I'm out of here."

"I love you too." Mark may not have understood what his relation was up to, but he knew once that gal got something into her head there was no stopping her.

The scenery to Carson was ignored, though a few choice words had to be muffled as some idiot drivers passed by on double yellow lines, honked horns for no good valid reasons, and shouted offers her way that Rosita was convinced would have gotten Adam's fist in their face. Fortunately, it wasn't any office in the city she needed to go to. No, what she needed was to go the quiet home of Barry Anderson and that was not actually in Carson. The gentleman lived on the outskirts of Carson, a house set in the middle of five acres with no other houses around it; hence the idiot drivers were ignored once her truck pulled onto his land. Soon she was in his driveway.

"Hello, Rosita." Barry, a World Word two vet with a weathered face and soft gray hair, spoke from behind a locked chain-linked fence. "You sure you want to attempt the trip? I can't guarantee the blue light would show back up long enough for you to enter the portal. You'd be stuck if that was the case."

Rosita made sure she was standing straight and tall as she answered with a tone that spoke volumes. "Promise?"

Mr. Anderson visibly flinched at her reply. There was something she wasn't telling him, and he wondered if he really should be helping Rosita out. However, after mentally shrugging his shoulders, Barry decided it was her life, not his.

~oOo~

The basement in Mr. Anderson home was actually an old cellar. Rosita walked down the gray steps leading down to an old workbench. Barry was putting supplies in an old backpack for her. He said some old miner in his family had owned it. "Get whatever you'll need." Barry said as he stepped out of the way.

Rosita looked around. Soon she was putting in good old army knife and one that would have made the best of hunter's drool. Afterwards, she put in plenty of jerky, nuts, basic salt, flour and sugar. Thirdly, she put in flint and steel knowing matches would make her stand out too much.

"Here are a couple of canteens a Civil War fanatic brought me." Barry had filled them with ice-cold water. "And here are a couple of revolvers from that period. Sure you know how to shoot them?"

"Trust me…" Rosita spoke as she took them and stuck them in holsters underneath her jacket, "I've been doing more than talking to you for the past five years. By the way," she looked at Barry and asked, "How come the government used you as a grunt instead of in some high-class secretive position?"

Her statement did not surprise Barry in the least. If she was in his basement prepared to follow through with her plans, it was because she'd done her homework. Her question didn't bother him either. "Darling, I'm crazy, not stupid. Even my college professors thought I'd lost the ability to comprehend physics after I'd wrecked my car before joining the army." In other words he'd decided that while he'd not run from any fight; he didn't trust the government with the kind of knowledge he held in his head. "Ready? I mean if this doesn't work you'll be stuck in limbo, or I get to call your next of kin." Barry asked as he opened up the door to the section of the old cellar where Rosita needed to be in order to make the jump.

"I'm sure. And if you have to call Mark; no big deal, you have those legal papers I signed last month." Rosita stepped in with all her supplies and waited as

Barry Anderson locked the door, walked to the machine and hit a round green button.

A loud snap was heard. Streaks of whitish blue light appeared and, in a matter of seconds, Rosita was nowhere in sight. Barry shook his head and hoped the young woman wasn't stuck in limbo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue Spanish Eyes **

**Fan Fiction. We (Tauna Petit-Strawn and Ghostwriter85) do not own the copyrights to Bonanza**

**NOTE: Due to this story coming ALOT faster to than expected the posting dates will be more than once a week.**

**Chapter Two**

The sun shone bright as Hoss and Little Joe worked silently outside the barn. Ben sat at a table that sat on the porch while Adam worked silently on repairing his gun holster. He, Adam, could see the looks his family gave him now and then, but he said nothing.

Adam silently sighed inside himself. He knew his father thought the ring appearing on his hand was just the workings of tired minds and worry. The oldest Cartwright son also knew they were trying to figure out when he'd actually put the thing on. But no matter what his father feared, and most likely his brothers, Adam couldn't deny what had happened.

The woman he sketched was real; he knew it. Even if he didn't, there was there always the ring. How else could the wedding band be explained? It wasn't just the tangible item which cemented her into his mind. Every time he thought of her, every time he said the name Rosita to himself, his skin tingled. It was as if every fiber in his being shouted the memory of holding her, of kissing her, and of desperately wanting to make the marriage real. Of course, he said none of this to his family. How could he? They would go from being concerned with his obsession with sketching "the woman's picture" he constantly drew to thinking he'd finally lost it; completely.

"Adam, Adam…Adam!" Ben finally had to raise his voice in order to get his oldest son's attention.

"Yes, Pa?" Adam turned his head towards his father.

"I need you to go with Hoss to the upper pasture and help the men get the cows moved." Because Adam had grown quieter and quieter over time, Ben half feared Adam was going to come up with some reason why he could not to go. He breathed a sigh of relief when his eldest did no such thing. Though, it did hurt Ben's heart a little as Adam simply stood up and said, "Okay."

Hoss, who had mounted Chubby, waited for Adam to do go into the barn, saddle Sport, mount him and then join him, Hoss. Once Adam had joined Hoss, the two brother rode away to do as their father had asked.

Joe, who had walked over to his father after his brothers' rod e away, asked, "Pa, do you think Adam will ever take that ring off or stop drawing pictures of that woman?" The tight lines that appeared on Little Joe's face showed sincere concern for his oldest brother. He wanted to see Adam smile, really smile, again. He wanted to hear him playing his guitar and singing. This sullen, withdrawn Adam was a man he barely knew.

"I don't know." Ben sighed as he answered his youngest son's question, "But don't worry," he said knowing what Joe feared due to some things that had been repeated by various "friend", " we're not sending him away. We just have to be patient and accepting." Ben's jaw set hard as he found himself highly resenting what people had suggested to the Cartwright men; behind Adam's back. Adam did not present danger to anyone. Even the doctors backed that one up. In fact, more than one doctor had told Ben the injury his son had suffered might indeed bring about a bit of change in Adam. That being the case, Ben chalked everything they saw up to the head injury.

"It's good to hear you say that." Little Joe relaxed and he smiled. "Though, I have to say, patience is not my best virtue." That statement made Ben laugh. He continued laughing as Little Joe went back inside the barn to grab some tools leaving his father outside by himself.

"Elizabeth…" Ben's eyes filled with water and his vocal chords threatened to break as he strained to talk, "…what do I do? I don't know how that golden band got put on his finger. Hoss and I? We watched as it seemed to come out of nowhere, but it didn't seem to faze Adam. It's like he knew it was there all along. I can't explain it, and Adam doesn't say anything when we ask. All he does is draw that woman's picture! " The man's voice was full of frustration as he barked out the last few words and wiped away the tears which he had not been able to stop from flowing and continued speaking. "I can't send Adam anywhere without Hoss it seems. If I do that, my gentle giant paces around like some wild animal all caged up. He blames himself for the change in Adam." Looking up to the sky, Ben began silently praying he'd be able to do the right thing by all his sons.

**OOOOooooOOOO**

"Hey, save me some!" Hoss hollered as Adam sat down underneath a tree to eat. "I'll starve if you eat all that."

"I have no intention of eating all this food." Adam 's tone held no harshness to it, nor condemnation at his brother's attempt to joke around, but still it had lost the 'it's Adam speaking' tone.

Hoss fought to keep his own voice from choking up as he thanked his brother for the plate he was now being handed. "You know, it's not your fault. I'm the one that hit you. I should have listened to you." Hoss' old demons reared their ugly heads.

"Maybe, but you didn't mean for me to hit the wall and land in the hospital." Adam stirred his food more than he ate as memories of Rosita's bright eyes and sweet smile popped into place.

"Reckon not, but iff'n I hadn't hit ya like I did, you wouldn't of hit that wall and busted yer head. You wouldn't have had to fight ta get back to learn to talk and everythin' all over agin." Hoss didn't mention the picture or the ring out of fear of starting an argument that the family had learned long time ago did no good and accomplished nothing.

"Hoss," Adam said as he turned his head to his younger brother, "when I hit the wall, did you see any blue light? And any time while I was unconscious?" It was the one question that he had never asked his family.

Because he, his father and Little Joe had never brought the subject of the light up, Hoss was surprised by the question. "Why…uh…reckon we did." Hoss was stunned Adam knew about the blue light; after all, he'd been unconscious any time it had made an appearance. "Who told you about it?" The giant swore he'd not injure anyone to the point of needing a hospital, but his fist might break their jaw all the same for throwing another thing into Adam's mind; one he didn't need.

"No one did." Adam turned his head away from Hoss and turned his attention to some wild jackrabbits which were traveling within his eyesight. His brother's simple, unexpected answer stunned Hoss into silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blue Spanish Eyes **

**Chapter Three**

**Chapter 3**

Hoss sat at the table thinking of Adam and his strange behavior. Drawing a picture of a woman no one knew, refusing to take that blasted wedding band off, calling out the name of the woman in his sleep. It was that thought, his older brother calling out for a non-existent woman, which propelled him to stand up from the table and walk over to where his father was working at his desk.

"Pa?" Hoss shuffled his feet and stuck his hands in his pockets. He was hesitant to say what was on his mind, yet he knew he had to. For the sake of his elder brother, he needed to. "There's somethin' I reckon ya oughta know."

Seeing Hoss so nervous put Ben on high alert. That being the case, he had no problem with stopping his work and listening to what the man had to say. "And what's that?" Ben asked laying his pen down and keeping his eyes on his middle son.

"Adam called out the name Rosita in his sleep again last night. He is sketching more of those portraits, the one with the woman. Dagnamit, she ain't even real, and he that weddin' band he has on," Hoss passed and then hurried on, "I saw it by his wash basin this morning. He's had the initials RRC engraved on it, next to his." The gentle giant bit his lip and looked towards the stairs that led to the bedrooms upstairs and then back to his father. "Think you might oughta go to talk to the doc? I mean it ain't natural for a man to be doing those things."

Ben sighed. "Adam's made such progress, but maybe you're right." Ben laid his pen down. "Maybe it's time I talked to Paul. This problem, it's only growing worse. You go help your brother in the pasture, I'll go to town. This paperwork can wait."

~oOo~

Virginia City was amazingly quiet as Ben rode into town. He suspected it was because many of the surrounding ranches had their ranch hands bringing cattle down from higher pastures. After leaving Buck in the livery stable, Ben began walking down the sidewalk. A few of the town's folk walked by said hello, and then whispered behind his back about Adam. That highly irritated Ben, as the man had better hearing than most thought. He'd have turned around and chewed the gossipers out only he was far more concerned with talking to Dr. Martin than anything else.

Doctor Martin was heading out of his office when Ben stopped him requesting to go back inside. While he didn't know what the famous rancher wanted, Paul wasn't about to turn him away either. Why would he? He cared for each and every one he served. Therefore, he gladly re-entered his office. .

"So, what's up?" The good doctor sat down behind his desk and pointed to a chair where Ben could sit. He saw no reason the two of them could not be comfortable while they talked.

"It's like this." Ben began talking, telling him everything that had been going on and his concerns with what he figured was Adam's delusion. "I thought it best to talk to you before I try to decide what, if anything, to do about it." He finished speaking and leaned back in the chair he was using.

"Is Adam threatening anyone at the ranch?" Paul asked as his eyebrows turned down slightly, "Cause I know for a fact he's posed no danger to anyone here in town." The doctor then shrugged and confessed he thought the town's people were far too concerned about Adam's refusal to court any of the eligible young women in town.

"Are you saying my family shouldn't be concerned?" Ben couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Ben, I'm not a psychiatrist. However," Doctor Martin said as he leaned forward, "If Adam poses no threat to anyone, and this woman he seems to think is real is his only problem, I'd say don't push things. He had an extremely serious head injury. That's not something we totally understand yet." The man then advised simply to go about his business and not to pressure Adam about the picture, or woman.

"Don't encourage him in his delusion, but don't argue with him either. Is that it?" Ben wanted to make sure he had things right.

"At this point, yes," Paul answered as he too leaned backwards, "Medically I can do nothing for Adam, but like I said, he's posed no threat to anyone. Oh, I suppose you could send take him to see a psychiatrist, but at this point and time? I think that might make it worse. I mean, he might feel like he's being rejected by his family, and that does more damage than anything. Well, in my opinion it does." Dr. Martin watched Ben stand up and apologized for not being able to offer more help.

"That's okay." Ben stuck out his hand. "You've listened and gave your honest opinion. I appreciate it." The man then stuck on his hat and walked out the door leaving Dr. Martin halfway wishing he'd chosen a different profession.

Once Ben was back at the ranch, and Hoss and Little Joe had returned from doing their work, Ben pulled onto the porch and told them what the doctor had said. After a short discussion, the three agreed to follow Paul's advice.

"Maybe, he'll take the ring off yet, quit thinking about that woman, one that doesn't even exist, and court someone around here." Ben spoke after Hoss and Little Joe had disappeared into the barn thinking he was alone. However, he was horrified when Adam came around the corner with his eyes blazing.

"That woman, as you say, has a name. It's Rosita, and she's real. I don't know when, but every fiber in my body tells me someday I will see those blue Spanish eyes again. I'm not getting involved with anyone else." Adam stormed by them into the house. From where he stood, Ben could see through the window. As he watched Adam twist the wedding band around on his finger and then bound up the stairs, Ben wept silent tears for a son he thought for sure would never snap out of the delusion his mind had created for him.


	4. Rosita

**Blue Spanish Eyes **

Tauna Petit-Strawn and Ghostewriter85 do not claim to own the copyrights to Bonanza

**Chapter Four**

The sound of thunder sounded off in the distance as Rosita shook her head and found herself standing on a bit of land that lay on a slight slope and in unfamiliar territory. Well, she had seen pictures of the place and studied maps, so at least it wasn't altogether new. "Well, if I didn't waste my time on the wrong pictures, Barry at least got me on the Ponderosa; even if I'm not back at the house." Rosita spoke to no one in particular, as she looked over the gorgeous blue lake that lay within the boundaries of the Ponderosa. It looked far grander without any boats ripping away at its surface, or at least that was her opinion. Her gaze only lasted seconds as she knew full well time wasn't something to be wasted, especially hers.

It didn't take her long to find her way up the few short feet to flat land. Unfortunately, with the sky deciding it was time to set; her first priority was to start a campfire. The flint and steel were pulled out after she'd gathered kindling and wood for a fire. Once she had that going, her bedroll was laid out; the gun kept handy, and she'd lain down for the night. A warm breeze blew over Rosita as she slept and dreamt of blue lights and a man with dark black hair.

Sun rise came early enough and found Rosita back in the saddle, so to speak. A horse was something the good woman would have dearly loved to have, but there was no way she would have suggested such a hair-brain notion as that to Barry. Good heavens, transporting a human was risky enough. As it was, his remarks to her concerning her trip still rang in her ears.

"_We have to do this just right! We're risking a lot here! You might get stuck in limbo, disappear for a few only to come back dead. I only know a few people who have tried this. The ones who jumped too soon, always wound up that way; dead that is. Actually," the man sighed, "I only know two who survived and history books give a death date for them that was shortly after they left here. Since both were killed in accidents, I can't guarantee you anything." She'd jokingly asked about animals, and he'd given her such a stern glare there was no way the lady was going to ask it again; joking or not._

"_How many people know about this?" Rosita later asked as she stood in the back of the library talking to him in hushed tones; so low not even the librarian could hear them._

"_Quite a few actually believe in the theory, but only a couple have tried it. Like I said before, this is relatively new. Someday, I'm sure they'll come up with some specific name for it other than time jumping." He'd then asked Rosita if she was sure the risk of jumping was worth it to her. _

"_More than you'll ever know." _

Now she halfway wished they'd risked sending a horse, then again, maybe not. Getting back to Adam; even if it took walking the rest of the way was definitely worth it.

Thanks to careful use of the water, resting during the hottest part of the day, and water given to her by a family going the opposite direction of the ranch house, Rosita kept hydrated just fine. Glancing back at the wagon headed west she supposed she should have told them they were on private land, but how to do that without having to divulge how a stranger knew that was far too complicated, so she'd simply turned back to the task at hand.

As she walked along her mind whispered words of the past; ones her friends and kin had always repeated to her. _"You have a way with animals; it's like they can understand you_, or _"You take to the desert like a fish takes to water."_ The last one was definitely true; she loved open spaces far more than she did any crowded city. Nonetheless, she wasn't sure about the first one.

True, she always made sure the animals she'd been in charge of were well fed. The injured ones had gotten a call to the vet without anyone having to pull Rosita's arm and, okay, one time she had chewed out the family's dog and his eyes _had_ widened before turning and walking away. She couldn't see why that was a big deal. That dog was just Jake. He was the smartest, yet dumbest, dog known to mankind.

The screech of a wild cat got Rosita standing still, with the gun Barry had given her pulled out. Sure enough moments later an oversized bobcat blocked her path looking at what he figured would be his next meal. Thinking of the family's dog, and other people's words yet again, the woman figured she had nothing to lose by testing the theory they'd always espoused.

"Okay, big cat," Rosita said as she made herself as straight as possible, "make you a deal." Call her crazy, but that darn cat actually lifted his head slightly as if waiting to hear what this dark headed stranger had to say. "You bite me, and I shoot you. You walk away, and I let you live." It was all she could do not to bust up laughing when the cat actually _lifted an eyebrow and turned down his mouth_ as if to say 'party-pooper' before turning around and walking away.

"Maybe, my family wasn't crazy after all." Rosita smiled as she stuck the gun back in its holster. She started whistling as she walked away. If that big cat had still been around he'd have told her without hesitation 'My dear lady, something about you deters me; your aptitude for whistling does not' Night found her at yet another campsite.

The woman didn't count the hours for the next couple of days. Why should she? They all held the same routine; walking, using water sparingly, resting and sleeping. Finally, she crested a hill which allowed her to see the Ponderosa's grand ranch house from a distant. Glancing down at her footwear the woman couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"Good thing the journey's end is coming soon; I'm not sure how much more these old boots can take." She spoke as her big toe stuck out the end of the boot. Rosita then started down the hill and in the direction of the house. She just hoped Adam would be as glad to see her as she was eager to see him.


	5. Reunited

**Blue Spanish Eyes**

**We,Tauna Petit-Strawn and Ghostwriter85, do not own the copyrights to Bonanza. **

**Chapter Five**

The property in front of the Ponderosa's main house was quiet, and no one was outside working when Rosita walked around the barn. It was a good thing too as the woman was still fighting a very serious case of nerves. "One day at a time, remember, one day at a time." Rosita recalled she and Adam saying that to each other the day she'd lost track of the hours they'd worked. The day he'd kissed her and she knew for sure her heart had seriously been handed over to him. Now that she was actually on the Ponderosa, Rosita had no desire to get back to the twentieth century.

A dog barking, the sounds of horse's hooves, and men's voices let Rosita know that someone was approaching the house. Whether or not she was ready or whether she'd just made the biggest mistake was something she knew she was about to find out; she was sure of that.

"So you see…" Ben quit talking as his eyes went ten times rounder than normal as he spotted Rosita. The silver haired rancher couldn't believe he was seeing a woman who was the spitting image of the lady in Adam's sketches, one of which hung in Adam's room above his bed, standing on his porch. He then went into shock as he heard Adam gasp and practically fly off Sport. All Ben could do was to watch the reunion between his son and a woman he had not thought existed unfolding right in front of him.

Adam, elated to see the love of his life in his century, wasted no time in twirling Rosita around with laughter in his voice as he kept saying "Rosita, you're here! I can't believe you're here!" Adam then stopped talking and kissed the woman as if he'd known her all his life, and she kissed him back!

"Adam?" Ben found his voice as his son set Rosita down but continued to hold her close. "What's going on?"

Adam was smiling wide as he looked at his father. "This is Rosita Ramirez Cartwright, my common law wife."

"I..I…" Ben stuttered, absolutely confused. However, before another word could be spoken Hoss and Little Joe rode around the corner; they were just as stunned as their father and just as confused.

"Let's go inside." Adam led Rosita into the house, followed by his father and brothers. It was only when everyone was either seated or standing where they chose to the patriarch shut the door behind everyone and insisted on an explanation.

"How can you have a wife of any kind? She's never even set foot on this ranch, and she sure wasn't in the blasted room when you were fighting for your life!" Ben didn't actually bellow, but every emotion he felt; confusion, concern this was just someone paid to come and pose as the gal in the picture , and other such ideas could be heard in his voice.

"Pa, I don't know how to explain what happened, but Rosita might not be my wife in the eyes of the church, nonetheless she is my wife by common law." His father's face had, along with Hoss' and Little Joe's, easily been read. Adam kept Rosita on his lap as he sat in the chair nearest the stairs and talked.

"Common law wife? Since when did you believe in having a common law wife?" Little Joe scowled. "What happened to saying I do in front of a preacher or at least a judge?" Adam went to make an effort to explain only Rosita laid a finger on his mouth.

"Let me." Adam momentarily debated, but quickly gave in as he figured maybe the woman he loved more than life itself could indeed give a far better explanation then he. Rising from where she'd been sitting Rosita twisted her fingers together as she began to speak.

"Sir," Looking at Ben she spoke with all the sincerity her being was capable of. "I can't explain exactly what's going for the mere fact that if I did only Adam would understand what I was saying, and that wouldn't be fair to you or your other sons." That statement got her to first base. "But in my time people have been, and still are, working on the theory and actual process of time travel."

That got lifted eyebrows out of the men, but it did not stop Rosita from speaking. "When my cousin and I found Adam unconscious on the road I saw a faint blue light around him." That made all the men jerk slightly backwards. "I didn't say anything to my cousin for she; well, let's just say she's not the sharpest tool on the block and leave it at that." That statement got a chuckle out of all three men.

"The blue light seems to play a major part in all of this." Ben rubbed his forehead as he leaned against the couch.

"It does. Adam said the last thing he remembered was hitting a wall and waking up to a disappearing blue light." Rosita answered. That got Hoss' attention.

"I got mad and hit him real bad; it threw him against the wall. I never saw any blue light." Old guilt tried to latch onto the gentle giant, and Rosita hurried on hoping what she'd say would make the thing bury itself for good.

"Of course not, you and your family, understandably, were far more concerned with your brother's well-being than any particular color of light that might have been around." Rosita wasn't surprised when Ben piped up.

"Are you saying when Adam was thrown against the wall a blue light was already around?" He honestly didn't remember any such thing.

"There would have been a light, but not very strong. You'd have seen it otherwise." She glanced at Adam and then back at his family knowing she had to tell them everything while the truth was still on her side. "Considering what happened, I dare say the first one wasn't even blue." Rosita went on to explain, the best she could, time travel and the two ways it would happen. "First, there are people in my world who are too impatient. They jump too soon; they push buttons which make the wrong sequence which usually causes another color besides blue to appear. When that occurs, the danger fact increases." She took a deep breath and then said, "Second, and even rarer, is when the electric waves in a person's head are changed due to," she sighed as she looked at the sad look in Hoss' eyes, "to an accident of some sort."

"So, basically, he was living in two different worlds?" Little Joe couldn't hide his rolling eyes.

"Was he really living here?" Rosita answered bluntly.

"No, I guess not." Little Joe sighed not really comprehending much of what was being said, but knowing enough to realize Rosita was no liar.

"I did everything I could to help Adam. I was as honest with him as I knew how important honesty is." The stress she was feeling started catching up with her and she, unconsciously, hugged herself. It was a fact that got Adam on his feet and his arms wrapped around his wife.

Adam took over. "We didn't mean to get so close, but we did." Ben's heart went out to the woman who had regained her composure, yet still had tears in her eyes. Adam continued talking. "When push came to shove she insisted I come back to you. She knew you were my family. She could tell I didn't belong there."

Rosita's mouth tightened and her hands bawled up as she spoke up, "I promised myself then and there I would either find a way back to him or live my life as a widow before I'd let another man touch me. I kept that promise, even though it took me five years to find a way to come back as close to his original return date as possible." Rosita couldn't stop the tears from flowing anymore and Adam steered her to the now empty couch, Joe was by the fireplace and Hoss was standing next to his father by the time she'd finished speaking.

"Pa, Hoss, Little Joe," Adam pleaded with the tone of the 'old' Adam "We're not asking you to understand everything she's just said, but please, accept it. I've fought to keep going on without her, but I was getting close to losing what control I had. Now, she's here. I can't let her go."

Ben and his sons spent a few moments in silence. Finally, Ben arose and walked over to where Rosita's tear-stained cheek lay against his son's shoulder. "You and my son are right." Ben laid a hand on Rosita's shoulder and smiled. "I don't understand the events that brought you two together, probably never will, but I do know when I'm being told the truth. I can also spot two people who honestly care about each other. That being the case, I think Hop Sing needs to be told there's another Cartwright member to feed at supper. And I might add a very sincere apology, but you have to admit it was a bit much to swallow." His other two sons echoed his apology to Adam.

"Thanks, Pa." Adam grinned from ear to ear and then chuckled as Rosita stood up and threw her arms around Ben.

"Thanks, Mr. Cartwright for believing us." The woman's shining face got Ben to grinning wide. He beamed even wider as she asked if it was all right to call him Pa.


	6. Questions

**Blue Spanish Eyes**

**We, Tauna Petit-Strawn and Ghostwriter85, do not own the copyrights to Bonanza.**

**NOTE: Due to Tauna's hectic schedule, and my life also being busy, the decided goal is to post once a week. HUGE thanks to Tauna for consenting to co-write this with me.**

**Chapter Six**

Noise, noise and more noise; it was driving Michael nuts. Camilla and her mother were going on and on about Rosita not showing up for dinner. The man tried telling them she had taken an indefinite leave of absence.

"But we bought this place together." Camilla fumed as she plopped herself in a tacky looking want-to-be blue chair.

"And you sold your share to her when you went to Europe." Michael set his jaw hard, "And now since she's left papers saying I am in charge, and it has you ticked!" he glared at her. "Even to the point of having me; her own cousin, checked out by the cops." Michael took a deep breath finished what he had to say and then rolled his eyes as he threw up his hands when the two women went at again.

Deciding the earache wasn't worth it; the man headed out the door. It was only when he was outside did he speak softly only to himself and his dog. "I think it' about time I visited that man named Barry Anderson whom Rosita was talking to a lot. Something is up, but I don't know what. Though, I'm not about to tell those two flaky women that." After walking to his truck, Michael allowed his dog to join him. Soon the two of them were on the road heading for Mr. Andersons'.

The drive to Carson was uneventful, and Michael saw nothing to sidetrack his mind, other than spying some cop dealing with a minor wreck. "See, Charlie," The man said as he patted the dog's head, "that's what one gets for speeding."

Michael pulled up thinking he'd be the only visitor, but a blue car was parked in front of Barry's gate. It surprised him as he was under the impression the man was a loner, a "nobody", etc. Turning off his truck Michael entered the gate and knocked on the door. Moments later Barry opened the door and mouthed and again shocked Michael when he mouthed 'Don't ask questions now, later'; out loud the gentleman only invited him downstairs.

A scrawny man with corny looking glasses out of some poorly directed sci-fi film, wearing a suit most likely borrowed from some inadequately supplied prop department and holding a clip board stood in Barry's basement. Michael half expected the man say some dry line written by his drama teacher.

"This is Mr. Kipper, some guy from the science department sent him over." Barry's mouth smiled while his eyes still warned him to keep quiet.

"Oh, what's up?" Michael was shocked to have the man ask him questions to the whereabouts of Rosita; heck, the man even called him by his name as Barry had went to introduce him. "Last thing she told me was she needed a vacation." That wasn't a lie; she had been talking about one.

"Did she mention anything in regards to time-jumping?" If Barry hadn't given him the heads up Michael might have jerked visibly; as it was, he laughed and said the man surely had to be joking.

"I don't joke important scientific matters. No one should be attempting to time-ump without the aid of professionals." Michael had to choke back a laugh as he watched Barry; behind the man's back, stick his finger in his mouth and roll his eyes.

"She thought it was a bunch of hogwash." Well, that was partially true; she'd actually said something during a discussion along those lines. Her exact words had been she thought it was hogwash to attempt something you hadn't trained yourself for, but this nitwit in front of him didn't need to know that.

"If that is the case, why did you travel all the way from Virginia City to Carson to talk to Mr. Anderson?" The man really needed someone to yank the man's nose out of the air.

Michael did not hide his disgust at the gentleman. He snapped back, "He's an old family friend; shouldn't I be allowed to visit?" Okay, so old friend was stretching it, but Barry did know Michael's late father.

The man asked a few more questions; all of them completely insane and finally said it was time for him to go. It was only when the two men were standing outside the gate; with the nerdy looking guy driving off the property did Barry begin to speak.

"Follow me." Barry took Rosita's cousin to the back of the property. "We can talk here."

"Why not in your office?" Michael had asked around and all the sources said the man had a thing for doing business in his makeshift office.

"That idiot has the place bugged and thinks I don't know it. I just wish I knew how he got turned onto this case in the first place." Barry said knowing it was something that he would never know. He pointed to a chair, indicting for Michael to use it. "Now what did you come up here for?"

"Where did Rosita go? I mean what year." Michael leaned forward. "I found a paper," He hurried to say he'd burnt the thing when he saw Barry's eyes grow wide. "Anyhow, my cousin said she was going to go back in history one way or another. And I happen to know she checked you thoroughly out."

"She tell you that or you find more papers?" Barry was relieved when Michael pulled out a little brown book, handed it to him and suggested he burn it.

"I didn't actually read what was in that book; other than Rosita said you'd given her a lot of information. Now, tell me what's going on." Barry did; to a point, but without admitting he'd actually been the one to help her accomplish such a stunt, and Michael about died.

"Can she get back?" The man didn't want to believe Barry when the fellow told him what Rosita's response had been. "But if she changed her mind, she could get back?"

"As long as that idiot who just left doesn't get any 'professional' to go back and attempt to bring her back." That got an 'uh' out of Michael and he asked for an explanation. "Those idiots are educated imbeciles! They don't think it matters what color of light you jump with, nor the shape or time frame you use." Barry went onto to explain that as long as Rosita made it back there, and wasn't stuck in limbo and followed whatever instructions she'd been given to the T, she'd live a long and happy life no matter which decade she decided to stay in.

"So, her only real danger; other than that limbo bit are those idiots? She can come back after she's done with her vacation?" Michael asked as he watched Barry toss the book into a brown metal bin and start the item on fire.

"Well, not as far as I know. I would think the events in this century has little to do with what happens to her there. I can't promise about any danger that exists in the nineteenth century." That got him a 'I figure that much' look. "So, when it comes to our time, pray those idiots don't get back there and if they do? Pray even harder they don't get it into their heads to force her back thinking to show off a success only to be hauling back a dead body." Barry didn't dare tell Michael she'd gone back for far more than a simple vacation. And his gut instincts told him Rosita would put up a fight before consenting to come back to the twentieth century.


	7. Chapter 7

**Blue Spanish Eyes**

**We, Tauna Petit-Strawn and Ghostwriter85, do not own the copyrights to Bonanza.**

**Chapter Seven**

Hop Sing rushed between the kitchen and dining room muttering something in Chinese as he hurried to put out a special breakfast for Adam and Rosita, who were now standing in front of the preacher they had sent for. The small, private, ceremony was a compromise between Adam and his family when it came to his marriage.

"I don't condemn common law," Ben had stated at dinner, "but I'd feel better if you two were legally wed." It was a request Rosita didn't fight as she preferred the same thing herself. Adam could have cared less; the man was just happy Rosita had found a way back.

"Thanks Reverend Sands for coming with Hoss when he met you on the road, before you left the area." Ben shook hands with the man who then left saying he had to get on his way as his business would not only take him away from Virginia City, but out of Nevada as well.

"Time to eat. Make most special meal." Hop Sing spoke as soon as the preacher was gone.

"Adam," Ben said as he looked at his son, "take your bride go hide somewhere on the ranch. Your brothers, our help, and I can take care of the work for a couple of weeks."

"You sure, Pa?" Adam asking in his old tone made Ben smile.

"I'm sure." It was only when Adam and Rosita left the house did Little Joe speak up.

"What about the town folk? Surely, they're going to attack Rosita, claim she heard about the pictures and such." Little Joe had, after his initial bad reaction, had taken a sincere liking to having Rosita as a sister and didn't like the idea of anyone hurting his brother's wife.

"Reckon Joe's right?" Instant lines turning down appeared on Hoss' face as he too had swallowed any negative feelings and felt very protective of his new sister-in-law.

"Just stand by your brother no matter what." Ben looked at his sons. "I think worrying about the people in town right now is borrowing unnecessary trouble. " Ben laid down his napkin and stood up. "Let's get to work." Truth was Adam's father had thought about the very same thing; it had been the main motivation for giving Adam and Rosita a two week honeymoon. If someone was going to attempt to create a fuss he hoped to be able to nip things in the bud before Adam or Rosita headed into town.

Giving Adam and Rosita an unplanned honeymoon had been a wise move as Ben found out upon going into town the next day. How the word of his son's marriage had gotten spread around so quickly was beyond him, but he found himself defending his son every time he turned around. And now he was doing the same to not only Dr. Martin, but to the sheriff as well seeing as how the two men were together. The whole situation would have been a bigger mess had Adam and Rosita gone to town with him instead of taking a short honeymoon.

"Look, Roy, trust me," Ben stood with his hands on his hips, "they're definitely married." He was glad Hoss had come across the traveling preacher because that way there was no one around to contradict him.

"Why did it take her so long to come out to Virginia City if that is the case?" Roy couldn't help but sense something wasn't being told to him.

"Her mother passed away and since her father had already passed on years ago she had to, being an only child, take care of legal matters." Ben repeated what Adam had told him to say when the two had come back due to forgetting a few items his son wanted to take with them on their two week honeymoon.

"She didn't have other relatives that could do it?" Roy knew he was being nosey, only he couldn't help it. Call it a side effect of being a lawman, he was used to asking questions.

"All her close kin died in a major fire." When Roy looked skeptical Ben told him the gal had had proof. "She said she knew we might doubt what they were telling us so she showed me a clipping telling about the incident."

"But why didn't they tell you before the accident?" Dr. Martin didn't know what to think.

Ben didn't like what he was about to do as he'd always been a very honest man only he couldn't see where he had any choice. He hoped the man upstairs would understand. "They planned on telling us everything when she got back; it just took her a little longer than expected and he wanted her to be here when he told us. Adam confessed last night he would have told us when the delay occurred, only he's had a dickens of a time thinking clearly. Said for the longest time the only thing he knew for sure was that he and Rosita were married, but nothing else. He also said things had just started coming back to him just a few hours before we got back to the house. My son also stated he'd decided to tell us when we were home eating lunch. Course when we got home she was there waiting for us and that's when we found out about the marriage.'" The whole family, at Rosita's suggestion, had already come up with a history for her the first night she'd been with Adam's family.

"Well, I'm glad he's not delusional." Dr. Martin smiled, "But I must confess I still think the whole things kind of crazy." Ben smiled wide and was glad the man didn't press for any further answers; Roy was a different matter. Once Dr. Martin had turned around and left, he pressed for more satisfying answers.

"What's really going on, Ben? None of that sounds like the Adam I know." Roy then pressed to see if Rosita was blackmailing them or something.

"No, Roy, she's not." Ben took his hands off his hips and crossed them over his chest. "She is who she says she is. I don't know about any extended family; they very well may be crooks, but she's not." Ben didn't mean to snap, but it had been hard enough adjusting to what Rosita had told them, and now with all the questions he'd been dealing with in town? Well, he'd simply had enough.

Since he had no reason to doubt Ben, Roy dropped the subject, but not before he said, "Just don't want to see your family hurt." Roy then watched as Ben climbed in his wagon.

"Don't worry; we know what we're doing." The silver-haired rancher softened his tone as he knew Roy hadn't meant any harm. Ben then drove out of town while Roy turned around and went back about his daily business.


	8. Time Alone

**Blue Spanish Eyes**

**We, Tauna Petit-Strawn and Ghostwriter85, do not own the copyrights to Bonanza.**

**Chapter Eight**

Thin white clouds floated overhead and the smell of the Ponderosa pine filled the air. Rosita's long black hair which had been held together in a bun earlier that day was now spread itself over her as if it were a blanket. The tips touched the end of her waist. She and Adam lay on the grass underneath a dozen pine trees that reached up and touched the sky. With nothing but the birds singing overhead and a few animals wandering off in the distance the two were more than happy to be alone.

"Rosita," Adam said as he nestled his face in the nape of her neck as he turned on his side and pulled the dark blue blanket back up under their arms, "I've never stopped wanting you by my side." He hadn't either. He'd thought of her, looked for her, every day that had passed.

"Nor I," Rosita answered softly. "I half thought coming back here might end up proving futile, figured you might have found yourself another wife." Rosita let her fingers run through his hair as her she smiled at him, still half afraid she was going to wake up and find it all a dream.

"Not likely." Adam growled as he nipped at her ear. Then, out of curiosity, he asked, "How many people have made a jump like you?" Adam lifted his head as he asked the question.

"A few," She admitted as her blue Spanish eyes wandered down to his chest which was showing through his open shirt as she gave the answer. It was a sight she'd longed to see for years.

"Rosita," He said as he tilted her face upwards, "just what kind of risk did you take getting here? And what are the dangers to you now since you're here?" He had to know if they're reunion was going to be ruined by any effects to his bride from the jump; that is, if there were any.

"Relax, Adam." She smiled as she ran her fingers down his jaw line. "Barry said as long as I followed everything he said in regard to making the jump it would do me no harm." Rosita wasn't surprised when Adam wanted to know exactly what risks she'd taken.

"Oh, good grief Adam," Rosita sat up, keeping her eyes on her husband and not really wanting to discuss this topic at the moment. If anything a dip in the clear blue water living in the pond that they set up their camp near sounded more inviting to her. "I'm here isn't that all that matters?"

"Of courses; still," Adam too sat up while laying his hand upon her shoulder, "I still want to know the risks of time jumping."

Rosita sighed and bowed to her husband's wishes to be told the facts. "He said the blue light might not keep the portal open long enough for me to jump back." Rosita's eyes danced as anyone with half a brain would know full well she'd not even attempt to get back. She then grudgingly admitted there had been a tiny chance she could have been killed. When a look of utter shock came onto his face, Rosita quickly assured him the chances were extremely small.

"He didn't know why you were doing it, did he?" Adam tried to sound stern, but Rosita saw through him.

"What do you think?" Rose rolled her eyes as she laughed.

Adam retorted he should be mad as Rosita had always been honest, but considering the circumstances he didn't blame her.

"So, there was no other danger? You aren't going to suffer some ill effects from the jump?" Adam needed to know if there was an unusually short time he was going to get with the woman he loved.

"Well, as I just said, there was always the danger I'd not get here and an even smaller chance I could die." As much as she hated to tell him about getting stuck in limbo, or showing back up dead, the woman felt it was best to tell him. After all, if someone else managed to get the information out of Barry on what had happened, they'd say something. If they did that, who knew what they'd do? She braced herself for the fact Adam was likely to be very upset.

"Rosita! That was a huge chance you were taking!" Adam barked, not out of anger, but fear the one he loved could have ended up stuck wondering around limbo hoping someone could miraculously get her out or end up burying her. To be honest, he wasn't sure the first wasn't just as bad as the second.

"Adam," Rosita whispered as she laid her head against his shoulder, "I had no life without you. Barry said if I trained for it the risks were extremely low. Said what he'd studied showed people in ill health attempting it, people not used to highly physical exercise, or timing the jump wrong is what put them at risk for getting stuck or dead." Adam stiffened and groaned as her hands traced the muscles of his torso as she talked. "Not only did I work the ranch, but I swam three days a week, ran miles upon miles and took up a very strict diet. I wanted; no, I needed to make this jump." Adam couldn't help but chuckle when Rosita's fist bawled up on his skin as she spoke the next words, "If, by chance, someone comes and tries to make me do another jump? Well, I'll just have to knock their block off."

Adam laughed at the picture she painted for him and then changed the subject. "I think," Adam said as he took a hold of her shoulders and spoke low, "we've talked enough. I think we ought to work on something else." He got no argument from Rosita as he lay her down upon the ground. Seeing as the pond was surrounded by tons of trees and shrubbery, Adam wasn't worried about the two of them getting any visitors. After waiting as long as they had, neither Adam nor Rosita were going to let anything stop them from making the marriage real.


	9. Honeymoon continued

**Blue Spanish Eyes**

**We, Tauna Petit-Strawn and Ghostwriter85, do not own the copyrights to Bonanza.**

**Chapter 9**

Laughter filled the air as Rosita slapped the pond's water causing it to fly upward into Adam's face. "I'll get you my little darling." Adam swiftly blocked her path before Rosita had a chance to escape.

"Mercy, sir, have mercy!" Rosita tried to sound serious, but cracked up laughing yet again as Adam found a very ticklish spot and decided it needed to be disturbed. They're fun lasted for hours, but then they were dressed and riding towards the surprise Adam said he had been saving for her.

The Ponderosa Pine guarded the two as they rode; small animals smiled as they rode by, and the one ranch hand that was riding within the vicinity quickly turned his head away when Adam pulled his horse closer to Rosita's in order to give her a kiss. "Young love." The older man chuckled and continued to ride towards his destination.

"Surprise!" Adam stopped their horses in front of a small two-story home. Unbeknownst to anyone, he had been using a lot of his spare time building the home his instincts had told him over and over would be needed someday. He'd have told his family about it, only he knew they thought his thinking damaged as it was. If they had known about the house, they would have surely insisted on having him committed.

"Oh, Adam, it's beautiful!" Rosita let out a squeal of delight and hurried to the front door. However, she was stopped from entering when she found herself lifted up into Adam's arms.

"A bride can't walk over the threshold, darling." Adam was smiling ear to ear as he headed for the door. "Her groom has the duty to carry her." Adam put on the most serious diplomatic face he could and carried out his responsibility.

"Thank-you, kind sir." Rosita tried to be serious, but the amusement in Adam's eye got her to giggling. It was only after he'd set her down upon her feet that she'd managed to reign things in did she look around.

The front room may not have been overly huge, but it was still big enough to wrap a warm cozy arm around anyone standing in its domain, along with a few guests. A simple light-tanned couch was pushed up against the wall and underneath a window. Expensive white and blue curtains hung over both windows and the third wall held a built-in bookshelf. A fireplace stood across from the couch and a sturdy light brown rocker stood in the corner not far from the wood box. The last item in the room, other than an oval braided rug, was a fancy oval-shaped silver-framed mirror which hung above the mantle.

"Oh, Adam, I love it!" Adam's smile again spread from ear to ear as Rosita was not paying attention to the expensive curtains, rug, or mirror, but was lavishing all her attention on the rocker he'd made by hand. His wife then hurried into the kitchen.

It held a dark black pot-bellied stove lined with silver metal. The cupboards were of the same light wood which had offered itself to be used in the makings of the rocker. A hutch stood comfortably against the wall facing the kitchen window while the sink lay comfortably underneath. Rosita had expected to find the cupboard doors one solid piece of wood and gasped when clear glass was encased within its wooden frame.

"Oh, Adam, you shouldn't have." Rosita covered her mouth in astonishment over the sight.

"You always said being able to see the dishes was an extra motivation to keep them clean." Rosita wasn't sure whether to hug him or slap him; she chose the first.

"Aren't you going to look at the rest of the house?" Adam teased her when she didn't move.

"Ya, ya…" Rosita scrunched up her nose and laughed yet moved towards the small hallway sporting a set of stairs on one side with a door underneath them, and a door to her right.

The door to her left was an oversized linen closet. That did not surprise her, but what did was what sat in the far right hand corner. She couldn't believe what she was seeing! It couldn't be! She turned wide-eyed to Adam who was leaning against the door with his arms folded and a smug grin on his face.

"There's a lot about your century I grew tired of," Adam said, but continued to grin as he tacked on, "but *indoor plumbing wasn't one of them." His chest shook as he chuckled and then said, "Nonetheless, you still get to use the hand pump for the kitchen and anything else. Having a few luxuries is okay, but too many makes for one solid spoiled brat." Rosita knew full well he was referring to her cousin and wasn't about to argue the fact.

She stopped thinking about Camilla and hurried to open the door which had been to her right. It was clearly her and Adam's room. It sported full-sized brass bed with a dark blue cover. A few hooks hung on one wall and one dresser holding eight drawers, four on each side, also occupied the space. Rosita couldn't help it; she started giggling.

"And pray tell, my fine lady," Adam said as he raised an eyebrow, "just what have you found which doth amuse you so much?"

"Your poor father, your poor brothers, no wonder they thought you permanently delusional, telling them all about me and how I'd show up someday."

In spite of himself Adam cracked up laughing. "Yes, I'm afraid without you visibly around, no one could fault them at that."

"What's upstairs?" Rosita wrapped her arms around Adam's waist.

"An attic easily turned into two rooms unless," He whispered and winked, "you have some strange desire for our future children to sleep in our room until they're adults." That got a playful slap from Rosita. "I'll take that as a no." Adam lowered his head and covered her mouth with his; they never did make it upstairs.

~oOo~

***The first flushing toilet was actually invented by Sir John Harington back in 1594 for Queen Elizabeth. Unfortunately, he penned a book about his new invention entitled A New Discourse of a State Subject, Called the Metamorphosis of Ajax – full of bad puns and off-color humor. He was ridiculed to scorn over the book, and never manufactured another toilet. After, the world was toilet-free for almost 200 more years.**

**The toilet reemerged and was patented in 1775 by Alexander Cummings. Its design was hugely improved by one Thomas Crapper, who garnered 9 patents during his lifetime, 3 of them for improvements to the flushing toilet, though indoor plumbing was actually not widespread in the U.S., though some families did have it, until the 20th Century. That is, unless it was the large, fancy hotels and big cities like Boston and such. Those places were using indoor plumbing by the 1880's.**

**Authors' note: We know most of the westerns, including Bonanza didn't show indoor plumbing, but since the Cartwright family was supposed to be one of the families who were better off financially we figured it was a good way to show that fact.**


	10. Lights ooo Michael

**Blue Spanish Eyes**

**We, Tauna Petit-Strawn and Ghostwriter85, do not own the copyrights to Bonanza.**

**Chapter Ten**

The morning air moved lazily along the ground, through whatever trees the air found and then slid gracefully across Adam and Rosita's face as they rode along towards a large tree offering plenty of shade. They were enjoying a pleasant conversation, unbothered by the cares of the world. Why shouldn't they enjoy their time together? Life's demanding work would call soon enough; no, for now such things as work were being ignored.

"This week's gone by so fast." Rosita rested her head against Adam's shoulder as they rode along in a small buggy they'd borrowed until they reached the tree they'd set their sights on.

"It has at that." Adam answered as he turned, climbed out of the buggy and then knelt on his knees and carved their names on the tree behind them.

"Isn't that kind of a childish thing to do?" Rosita asked as she also climbed out, not really minding one bit. It was actually quite flattering, and she loved it.

"I grew up way to fast and, lately, I've definitely felt way too old for my time. So yes, maybe it's childish, but I'm not sorry for doing it." His face, with a twinkle in his eye, dared her to say otherwise. He got a kiss instead. Horse's hooves pounded the dirt and the sound got the couple apart.

"Sorry to disturb you Mr. Cartwright, but your father and brothers are looking for you." The man, one of the long time ranch hands, wiped his brow as he'd clearly been riding very hard to get to them.

"What's wrong?" Instantly Adam and Rosita felt their guard go up; something had to be wrong for his family to disturb their honeymoon.

"I have no idea. I just got to work when they ordered me to go find you, said if I found you to have you two go to the main house." The man saying main house was not confusing as Adam had told his father about the house he'd built for Rosita after he and she had been legally married.

"We're on our way." The couple hurried to remount their horses and rode like the win back to the house Adam had lived in since coming to Nevada with his father.

Ben, Hoss, and Little Joe had just arrived home themselves and were on edge until Adam walked in with Rosita behind him.

"Thank, heavens, your safe." Ben couldn't help but feel a thousand pounds had just been lifted off his shoulders.

"And why wouldn't I be?" Adam was absolutely confused at the mixed emotions being sent his; no, Rosita's way, and that put him on guard. "And why are you looking at my wife as if you aren't sure whether to hug her or have her head on a platter?" The man pulled Rosita extremely close.

"We…well….dagnamit, Adam! We saw a blue light among the trees while we were workin'." Hoss answered then apologized to Rosita for thinking she'd only come back in order to get Adam to go with her to her world.

"Besides," Little Joe said, his face being the darkest, "the light turned greenish yellow and then massively black…" he instantly stopped when all color from Rosita's face drained and she threatened to collapse against Adam.

"What's wrong, Rosita? What's going on?" Instant concern and worry over his wife filled his entire chest as deep lines appeared on her face.

"Someone tried to make a jump, and….Oh, excuse me, but…" Rosita threw open the door and raced outside to hurl whatever breakfast she'd had. It was only when she was through that Adam helped her back to the couch. "I'm sorry, but when I first talked to Barry he was very descriptive of what happened when a jump when horribly wrong and the mere thought made me hurl."

"So, someone tried to jump and is now lying dead somewhere?" Ben asked with wide eyes.

"That pretty much sums it up; that is, without any gross description." There was no way on the entire planet she would ever give anyone a visual picture of what had most likely been transported back to the spot someone had made that jump, not if the lights had turned black.

"Do you think they attempted it just to jump, or is there a chance someone found out what you did and wants you back?" Ben asked as the thought jumped into his head due to the fact that Rosita had openly admitted that she hadn't told anyone but Barry what she was really up to. That being the case, he was now thinking someone in her family was not happy with things at the moment.

"I don't know, but if it's the second choice, they took a risk there was no need to take. I have no interest in going back! I even told Adam when he was there I thought I was in the wrong century."

"I'll fight anyone if they try to take you from me." Adam held her close his eyes blazing.

"We all will son; we all will." Ben's words were backed up by the nods of his other sons.

OOOoooOOO

The basement had plenty of light as Michael came down the stairs to talk to Barry. Due to his visitor earlier to the man Rosita's cousin knew full well what she'd done. Naturally, that meant his visit to Barry was motivated by his desire to get his cousin back. Well, that and to confess what he'd had someone eager to make a lot of money attempt to do.

"Have you lost your mind!" Barry couldn't help but shout and throw up his arms as he sat in an old black swivel chair. "Your cousin wanted to go. Rosita wanted it so much she could taste it and therefore trained properly to increase the odds of physically being able to handle the trip. Why on earth have anyone attempt such a thing, especially since they hadn't bothered to get them into shape for such a stunt."

"First, she may have wanted to go," Michael barked as he put his hands on his hips, "but Rosita belongs here not there. As to the second, I was looking for someone who was ready! The man approached me! He said he knew what he was doing." 'Obviously that had been a lie.' Michael growled to himself as he was not happy with the mess he'd had to clean up. In fact, like Rosita, Michael had found himself getting rid of his meal. Actually, he felt like he'd cleared his whole system out major time.

"I suggest you leave her where she's at." Barry folded his arms. "If she honestly wants to come back, it would be safer for her to wait for the blue light herself rather than to be forced into one."

"Oh, she's coming back, no if's and or but's about it!" Michael gritted his teeth. "She had no right in taking _that_ kind of 'vacation'. I doubt she really wanted it either. You're just an old fool if you think the idea was her own, probably let some nutcase talk her into it." The man refused to listen and, when Barry did not budge in admitting he had actually helped Rosita hands on; and not just as an advisor, Michael bound up the stairs determined to find someone who had solid credentials to help him make Rosita come back.

"I hope he fails." Muttered Barry, "In spite of what Michael thinks, Rosita _was_ sincere in wanting to go; even an old 'fool' like me could see that."


	11. 11

**Blue Spanish Eyes**

**We, Tauna Petit-Strawn and Ghostwriter85, do not own the copyrights to Bonanza.**

**Chapter Eleven**

Michael hadn't been able to get anyone willing to make the jump at first, but he finally found out where Mr. Kipper was. The man had been more than willing to train and consent to make the trip.

"Are you in good enough shape?" The events of the last time he'd had anyone attempt to make the time jump was still on Rosita's cousin mind. He didn't want a repeat and was making sure the gentleman before him wasn't going to make the jump unprepared.

"From what I've heard your cousin was an exercise fanatic. And since there are no signs she got killed or is stuck in limbo…" The man spoke as he peered over his glasses at a feed of paper coming out of a computer in the far corner of the room, "…she might very well be on to something. Therefore, I will train as well." If Barry had been in the room he'd have been tempted to let out something akin to 'NO DUH' when it came to the part that Rosita might be on to something. Months later, Michael was back in the lab taking instructions on how to help Mr. Kipper make the jump.

"Ready?" Matthew waited for Mr. Kipper to get inside the glass cubicle.

"Ready." Mr. Kipper took and deep breath and Matthew flipped the switch; the so-called expert disappeared.

In spite of what he'd told Michael, Mr. Kipper wasn't concerned about Rosita coming back because he wanted to be of help and wanted her to help him when it came to doing more research. No, if he could get to where Rosita was, and come back with the young woman in tow, it would be a major notch under his professional belt. He could just imagine the kind of attention he'd get, and the money that would roll in. That was his sole motivation.

Rosita and the Cartwright men had been working with the ranch hands all morning branding cattle, but now the hired help were busy with moving the herd to a different pasture. Ben and his sons were standing near a dirt path discussing the rest of the day's work while Rosita was packing up the leftover food into the wagon on the opposite end of the wide open field.

"I may not understand this time jump thing and, personally, I don't think it's a wise idea for people to do it, but" Ben said as he shot a grin towards his oldest son and then towards the direction of his daughter-in-law, "you sure have a winner there."

"I think so." Adam grinned wide as he watched Rosita put up the last of the times. "Let's go get our things." Because the men had their backs turned and were gathering up their own things they didn't see the dark bluish green light nor did they see Mr. Kipper appear with a greedy smile. It was as wide as the Pacific Ocean. He was thrilled at the success of the jump. It was only when he spotted Rosita did he slap on a fake concerned look onto his face.

"You need to come home, Rosita. You're family is missing you. There are obligations you have to fulfill. Besides, you coming back would further science greatly. The whole world would thank you, and you could run the new Ponderosa far better than this one is being run." Mr. Kipper spoke firmly thinking for sure Rosita would see the wisdom of his words.

"How did you get here?" Rosita put her hands on her hips.

"The same way as you did." Mr. Kipper really didn't see how the light he'd jumped through was any less effective than the one Rosita had traveled through.

"Baloney." An instant verbal match started, one which ended with Mr. Kipper grabbing Rosita by the arm when the blue light appeared.

"I'm not going back! Adam!" Rosita's screams got her husband's family to whirl around and run like mad towards their newest family member. Adam was close enough to his horse that he might as well have flown onto it; he raced past Ben and his brothers.

"Lay your hands off my wife!" Adam hollered as he pushed his horse forward.

"She's not your wife!" Mr. Kipper refused to acknowledge the ring on his cousin's hand as legitimate. "And she doesn't belong here! Michael hired me to bring he back!" The man kept pulling Rosita towards the light alternating between blue and green.

"I don't think so." Adam hopped off his horse, slugged Kipper and yanked Rosita behind him. "Rosita goes through that light and the end results won't be good." Adam knew enough to realize a mixed color, other than blue and white, was not a good thing to mess with.

"That won't happen! She's in great shape." Mr. Kipper was back on his feet in an instant and would have taken a slug at Adam only Hoss's fist knocked him back into the light. _SNAP!_ Mr. Kipper disappeared and while the light didn't turn black it did darken.

"Let's go home." Adam prayed no more strange lights would come their way. It was a desire they were to be granted without knowing it. For, if the Cartwright family had been able to see Mr. Kipper, they'd have seen the man being locked up in a mental institution. They'd have heard him shouting things about the Cartwright's and Rosita; none of which the doctors believed, and nothing which Barry was about to vouch for. They'd have also seen Barry pull Michael aside and tell him that unless he wished to wind up in the same place as Mr. Kipper, he should let the matter drop. It was advice the man reluctantly agreed to as he had no desire to wear a straight jacket. Besides, due to too many deaths, timing jumping had been banned and research on it stopped altogether.

**Epilogue**

Laughter and smiles filled the home of Adam and Rosita Cartwright as Adam B. Cartwright was being rocked by his mother. Stories and jokes were swapped by the baby's father, grandfather and uncles. Finally, the talk took a more serious note due to not knowing there were no more jumps being attempted.

"While I hope not to ever see those lights again," Ben spoke to Adam, "and while I wouldn't wish any parent to have to go through the ordeal we did when you were so seriously hurt," Ben said as he turned and looked at Rosita and his first grandson, "I'd be lying through my teeth if I said I didn't like the end results."

"Me either." Adam chuckled and beamed as he went over to Rosita and took his son into his arms. "Me either. I just hope I get plenty of time with my blue Spanish eyes." Rosita grinned hoping the same thing, though she hoped they'd also blessed with the large family she'd always wanted. Time would grant them both their desires as the couple would end up getting forty-two years together and would raise four handsome sons, along with three beautiful daughters in the process.


End file.
